Photo: Gin
by Verbophobic
Summary: it is the 4th oneshot/ drabble for my challenge and i loved it a bit too much, turned in to a full out short story. There is a sequel.
1. Photo Ch1

Avery gave a sad smile as she looked though her photo album. She came across two pages of she and her once lover. She could never forget him, but he forgot her. In the first picture, she was glaring up at the freakishly tall male. Well, compared to her, he was freakishly tall. His six foot one towered over her four foot nine.

His "brother," or so he called the older male, Aizen was holding on to her camera so she didn't break it on the rides at the amusement park they were at. Their "cousin," Tousen was blind, so he didn't want to go. Avery could have sworn he had better sight than herself with how many times he caught her before she could fall.

Because the height requirement for the ride she wanted to go on was too high for her, they had to go to a different ride. Her silver haired, fox eyed lover was laughing at her, so she stopped to glare at him. Confused, he cocked his head to the side and kept his closed eyed smirk upon his face. Then a bright light flashed, and after a moment of letting her eyes adjust she turned her glare on Aizen.

Flash! Another picture was taken. Her glare at Aizen and Gin's wide smirk was put into first the memory of the camera then onto a photo. Taking what she hoped was a threatening step forward, she had decided to jump the older male even though he was just as tall as Gin. As she lunged, Aizen laughed and held up the camera. Flash! Her jump and Gin's step forward were caught on camera.

A fierce growl escaped from her lips as Aizen took yet another picture. Entrapped within Gin's steel grip around her waist, her anger was starting to evaporate at his touch. As Gin turned her head and kissed her, she flipped Aizen the bird and flash! One last picture was taken. Aizen smiled what she had believed was a true smile then. And that was true, it wasn't a false one.

-

That was the last picture upon the page. Blinking, she noticed how it was a bit wet. She felt her face and realized her cheeks were wet. She was crying. For the first time since they left, she was crying. He had left her behind. No they, her Kazoku, her family, left her behind; they forgot about her. But she could never forget them.


	2. Photo Ch2

Quickly she turned the page, trying to get out of the memories' grasp, but it was of no use. The next page held more pictures. These were taken by Gin himself. They all were in a park. Aizen had willingly come, Gin followed without a word, but Tousen stayed behind. A block away Tousen was noticed, so Avery stormed into the men's apartment, grabbed the blind guy by the ear, and literally dragged him down the block to where Aizen and Gin stood.

When Tousen started to argue, Aizen told him to shut up and follow. So he followed, but he continued to sulk. Soon all four of them arrived at the park. Her camera hung around her neck, so she sat down and looked at the forlorn swings. Avery soon found that her camera was taken off her neck by Gin, and she was ushered to the swings by his mocking fox grin.

Swinging high she waved a hand at Gin as his grin widened and _flash_, her camera was being exploited again. First by her, when taking pictures of every and anything. Then there was that time at the amusement park by Aizen.

Now her poor camera was being held by Gin. She glared at him and was blinded by yet another flash. Soon all her pictures would be of her and the guys. She wanted them in her pictures, but not herself. Unable to keep her balance, she fell forward.

_Flash!_ Her not so graceful fall forward was recorded on film. She would not delete it. She, being a photographer, hated to delete any type of picture. Expecting to hit the ground, she was quite surprised by the arms that surrounded her. Looking up she saw Tousen. Her light blush of embarrassment, by having to have to be caught by a _blind_ guy, was also caught on film.

After apologizing to the surprised black man, she stood gawking at her lover. Aizen, who was now hanging on her, pulled Tousen over closer to them. Blinded once again by the camera flash, she was surprised when Gin joined them. She looked at him, he grinned at her, and she blushed. As she was looking into his eyes, she took almost no notice of the flash of her camera. She also almost took no notice of the pale man with green tears. She never knew who it was that took the picture, for after it was taken, Gin captured her lips in a heated kiss. Once he released her Tousen was already holding the camera.


	3. Photo Ch3

She gripped the page too hard, and slightly tore it. Feeling some remorse for the ruined page, she turned yet another page. This time she knew what she was going to see. It was Tousen's turn to utilize her camera. The page by him was on the same day as Gin's exploitation of her camera. Only an hour after, to be exact--well, fifty-nine minutes.

After the kiss, Gin had pulled her back to the swings and sat down, then pulled her onto his lap. Once sitting, he kissed her slower and more passionately. _Flash_! Her head twisted to glare at the un-seeing man. His surprise was enough to tell her he had no idea what he did to the object. Letting out a giggle, she told him not to worry about it even though he wouldn't let it go.

After apologizing profusely, he left and Aizen soon followed. She would have went along also if it wasn't for Gin. Holding onto her waist tightly, he kept himself planted on the swing. As soon as the other two men were out of sight he let her go, got up, and grabbed her hand. After he grabbed her hand, she let his go.

Gin was so intent on glaring at the hand that she dropped, he never noticed her climb up and stand on the swing. He only noticed once she jumped onto his back. _Flash!_ Their picture was taken, but she couldn't see anybody. Gin seemed unfazed. _At first she thought she imagined it, but here was the picture in her album._ Gin wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved his hands in his pocket. Another flash was passed off as nothing by both of them. _And yet the sneaky bastards really took a picture, then they all made her put it in the album._

He walked with her on his back all the way to his apartment. Once inside, she slid off his back and jumped over the arm of the couch, landing in a laying position. She twisted and looked upside down to grinned up at him only to find he wasn't there. Suddenly, she grunted low in surprise and sudden want. Gin had sneakily snuck around the couch and was now covering her body with his. Their bodies were touching, no air in between them. She slid down some and arched her hips giving them even less room. She was blushing red as a tomato, eyes clouded and half lidded in want, and her waist lifted to rub against him, when the other males walked in.

_Flash!_ She and Gin's precarious position was now going to be either given to him, or put in an album of hers one day. Blushing more than she previously was, she slid down some more hid her flushed face in Gin's chest. _Flash! _Somehow the _BLIND_ guy was able to take perfect pictures. In the end, Tousen, Gin, and Aizen vetoed the decision to give them to Gin, although they did make him copies and made her put them all in her album.


	4. Photo Ch4

Her tears spilled freely as she looked around the apartment that once belonged to her. Fired because she denied her perverted boss any 'favors', she had no income. She didn't have enough to eat or to pay the rent. She was being evicted. She had sold almost all her possessions just to survive the winter. All she owned now was a duffle bag, some clothes, her camera, photo album, and the tiger in which Gin had given her.

He gave it to her before he even knew her name. They actually met the same day that she acquired her camera. There had been a festival, and she had wanted to get some pictures. She also got the album that day. She met Aizen and Tousen later that day, too.

-

A girl that had a camera hanging from her neck was looking back and forth. She seemed like a child in a candy shop. Only she seemed older, and wasn't in a candy shop. Seeing a store window, the girl walked up to it and saw a photo album. Holding the Sony Alpha DSLR-A230 up, she took a picture of it. She would have bought it, too if she had any money left, but she spent it all on the camera. Suddenly someone bumped into her. He mumbled a sorry and asked for directions.

She pointed out a way to him, and when he blushed, she became confused. When she realized why, she apologized and offered to walk the black blind man to where he wanted to go. But he told her to wait, and entered the store. He bought the album and gave it to her. She tried to refuse, but he told her to take it as an apology for walking into her and thanks for walking him to where he needed to go. So she accepted it.

As they walked, she and the man talked. She told him of how taking pictures was her life, how it meant everything to her, and he told her of how justice meant everything to him. It took them about an hour to get where he wanted for the festival crowded in the streets. Once there, she was surprised to find herself sad to have to part with the man. They could have been good friends. As she left, he was turning around.

At the last second she called out to him. Her camera was held up at the ready. Once he turned around _flash!_ His photo was in her camera. She said farewell once more and took off. As she ran, she, amazingly, dodged most people in the street. She made it all the way to the food stands before she hit someone. Looking up, she saw a handsome man. She started to get up and apologized to the man.

He looked a bit frustrated but still held out his hand. Grabbing his hand, she let him pull her up. Once again she apologized, but he just waved a hand at her and told her it was nothing. Curiosity took hold of her, and she asked him what was wrong. The man said it was nothing of her concern, but she wouldn't let it go. Soon the agitated man gave in.

Setting her camera down on a table, she and the brown haired man talked. The weird thing was, he lost his cousin. That's not the weird part; the weird thing was his cousin was a _blind black_ guy, just like the one from earlier. She remembered that she had a picture and grabbed her camera. Quickly going through the pictures, she got to the one of the blind man.

The man, who she learned was named Aizen, looked at the picture and spoke what she assumed was a name. If she was right, then Tousen was her blind friend. When Aizen ordered her to take him to Tousen, she bluntly refused. When he asked why, the answer was simple. She wanted to be asked not ordered. He had been thoroughly surprised in the least. So when he asked again, she said yes, and this time he was actually asking, not ordering in his smooth voice. She, of course, agreed, but on one condition: if she could take his picture. At first he said no, but when she sat down and made herself look all comfortable, he gave a defeated sigh. Jumping up, she held her camera up and the light flashed. He was now also in the memory.

Once they got back to where she left Tousen, she looked around for him. He was surprisingly hard to find, but in the end she did find him. Pointing him out to Aizen, she waited till he was over by Tousen's side, then called both their names. When they both simultaneously looked at her, she took a picture, waved, and took off.

Being more careful this time, she made her way toward the game booths. After an hour of looking around and taking random pictures, she spotted one last booth that she hadn't been at yet. She made her way over and got ready to take another picture when someone bumped into her. She fell on her ass. The force of the fall made her finger hit the button to take a picture on the camera. She mumbled quite a few select and colorful words before a beautiful laugh made her look up.

_At the time she had no idea of how close they would grow before she shattered. Little did any of them know how badly she would be shattered from this meeting. Not the meeting itself, but the people from the meeting._

She looked up into a face that any sane person would try to avoid, but Avery felt _drawn_ to it. His hand reached down and helped her up. Once on her feet again, she turned and took her original picture. When she was done with that, she turned to talk with the man, but he was gone. Feeling a bit panicked, she looked all around for his silvery hair, or his closed eyes, even that smile. Anything that looked like a fox caught her eye, but none of them were him.

She felt a bit dismayed as she walked around in a sort of daze. Upon seeing the Ferris wheel, she awoke again. Knowing this would get her several good shots, she got in line. Her finger always stayed on the picture button, just in case. A voice with an odd accent caught her by surprise. Spinning around and taking a picture, she saw the fox-like man. He gave a short laugh and asked if she wouldn't mind him joining her in the car going up. Of course she said she didn't mind, acting like it was from courtesy and not fear.

She felt that he knew she was afraid. He sat right next to her the whole ride up, but on the way down the giant machine stopped. Knowing it would take a while, she started up a conversation with the unknown man. After several hours she fell asleep leaning against the man, Gin. While asleep, the man grabbed her camera and took a picture of her sleeping form. He also took a picture of the sunset. Lastly, holding the camera away, but pointing toward them, one last picture was taken.

He awoke her when the ride was finally repaired and moving. On the ground once again, she made a vow, that would very likely be broken, never to ride a Ferris wheel again. These eight photographs would take up two full pages, but they would hold more memory than a mind ever could. Packing up all her remaining things, she put the camera around her neck and left. She was thinking when she left about the photos Gin had.

But that was another story.


End file.
